


For better or for worse

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa Week [13]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: This would be her day. This was her day. She had dreamed about this day. She had rehearsed this day over and over ever since she was a little child. And she had never imagined that she would share this day with Jon.





	For better or for worse

Sansa took a deep breath. The thorns of the flower bouquet she was holding pierced the thin fabric of her bright white dress but she barely noticed it. She only noticed the closed door in front of her and her slightly trembling father on her right. It seemed she wasn’t the only one who was nervous today. Of course she wasn’t the only one who was nervous today.

“I’m glad you and Jon found each other.” Ned spoke softly. “I know he’ll treat you well.” Without a doubt he wanted to say much more, but the music started playing and the doors were opened.

“Please, make sure I don’t fall.” Sansa whispered and she lifted her chin and straightened her back. Her wide skirt was reaching the floor, hiding the bright white pumps she was wearing. With each step she had to made sure that she wouldn’t step on her dress, that she wouldn’t lose one of her shoes, that she wouldn’t go too fast or too slow.

“That’s what fathers are for.” Ned placed a reassuring hand on hers and Sansa curled her lips up into a smile.

This would be her day. This was her day. She had dreamed about this day. She had rehearsed this day over and over ever since she was a little child. And she had never imagined that she would share this day with Jon.

Jon stood at the very front of the room. He had his eyes on the wall and his shoulders chuckled when Robb leaned in to whisper something in his ear. Jon’s dark curls were glimmering in the early morning sun and for a few seconds Sansa forgot that the entire room was filled with other people, that those people were staring at her, that those people were staring at Jon.

“We’re almost there.” Her father spoke softly and Sansa simply nodded while she kept on walking, her eyes resting on Jon’s broad back, until she was standing next to him.

“Jon Snow, I hereby give you the hand of my daughter in marriage. May you protect her like I have done. Maybe you take care of her like I have done. May you be there when I can’t anymore.” Ned trembled a little when he placed Sansa’s hand in Jon’s. “I’m proud of both of you.” Ned smiled one more time before he sat down on one of the chairs on the front row.

“Wow…” Jon’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped while he let his glance wander over her. “You’re even more beautiful than you’ve ever been. I thought that was impossible.”

Sansa curled her lips up into a smile while a pleasant warmth raced through her veins to heat up her entire body. “There are more things we thought were impossible. Sometimes something is only impossible until it’s proven that it’s not.”

Jon smiled and he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Maybe there is no such thing as impossible.” He whispered the last words while he turned his face towards the priest in front of them.

“Friends, family, people of the North. Today we’ve gathered to celebrate the union between Jon Snow and Sansa Stark.”

Jon squeezed Sansa’s hand and Sansa’s heart skipped a few beats.

“There is no power in the world as strong as the power of love. And there is no union as powerful as the union between two people who want nothing more than to share the rest of their lives together. We have the honor to be their witnesses and it is my pleasure to invite the bride and groom to exchange their wedding vows.”

Sansa licked her lips while Jon reached for her other hand and turned her towards him. She had rehearsed the words she was going to say over and over until she had even been dreaming about them. Still she was afraid that she would mess up, that she would end up trembling over her words, that she would forget words or entire sentences, that she would end up not being able to tell Jon all those things she really needed him to know.

But Jon already cleared his throat, even though his hands were shaking as much as hers. “My dearest Sansa…” He paused for a moment, his chest moving up and down rapidly. “We both know that the world isn’t easy, that life isn’t easy. We’ve both dealt with ups and downs and we both know there will be a lot more ups and downs in the future.” He shifted his weight from one leg to the other. “But I know that together we can handle everything. I’m stronger when I’m with you. I’m wiser when I’m with you. I’m a better man when I’m with you. You are everything I have ever wished for.” His cheeks were now redder than Sansa had ever seen them before. “I promise to be there in both the good and the bad times. I promise to protect you, to shield you and to love you. I promise to never leave your side, no matter what happens. I promise to love you until the end of time.”

Sansa held her breath. Tears were burning in her eyes and she swallowed a few times before she realized that it was her turn, that she had to talk now, that she had to say those well known words she had forgotten all of a sudden. “Jon…” Her throat felt dry and her voice wasn’t as steady as it usually was. “Being here today with you is a dream coming true. Being here today with you is even better than a dream coming true. I know that when I fall, you will be there to catch me. I know that when I’m surrounded by darkness, you will be the one to turn on a little light. You are my home. You are my shelter. You are my knight in shining armor. You are the prince that was promised.” She felt her heart racing in her chest and she tightened her grip on his, in a weak attempt to ask him to do the same. “I promise to be there in both the good and the bad times. I promise to protect you, to shield you and to love you. I promise to never leave your side, no matter what happens. I promise to love you until the end of time.” Tears were now rolling down her cheeks, but through it all she was smiling brighter than she had ever done.

The next few moments were nothing but a big blur. All of a sudden there was a ring around her fingers and vaguely she heard the voice of the priest.

“Then I declare you now husband and wife.”

Sansa stopped breathing.

“You may now kiss each other.”

Jon pressed the palm of his hand to her cheek and then he leaned in to kiss her lips. He kissed her softly, and gently, and tenderly.

And then she curled her arms around his neck and parted her lips. She didn’t care that there were people staring at them. She was happier than she had ever been before and she wanted Jon to know that.


End file.
